


[PODFIC] Tautology

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Series, Welcome to earth, homeworld remains the worst, plant control powers, requited pearlrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Homeworld is oblivious, Pearl is wonderful, and Rose is quite smitten. Fluff.Podfic of"Tautology"byTheBlindBandit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tautology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417522) by [TheBlindBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindBandit/pseuds/TheBlindBandit). 



**Links:** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i3u7kzc10duhgrn/Tautology%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0)

 

 **Title:** [Tautology](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5417522)

 **Author:** [TheBlindBandit](TheBlindBandit)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Steven Universe

 **Pairings:**  Pearl/Rose Quartz

 **Rating:** General Audiences

 **Length:** 00:06:52

 

 **Summary:** Homeworld is oblivious, Pearl is wonderful, and Rose is quite smitten. Fluff.

 

All of Kitsune Heart's podfics are cross-posted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/reader:kitsune+heart), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart), and [Tumblr](http://kitsuneheart.tumblr.com/tagged/my+podfic).


End file.
